Forgiveness
by Rugrat247
Summary: The loyalty Rishid held towards his family had aided in her unplanned feelings for him, she knew that much; however, she was torn between what turn to take. But she was certain of one thing. She needed to speak with him. She needed to tell him. RishidOC


This oneshot is a Rishid/OC fic requested by _Sailor Twilight Assassin_ and it's also my first fic that doesn't revolve around Marik; well, since my Atem fics I wrote almost two years ago, but they hardly count. -burns them with a fiery passion- Anyway... -shifty eyes-

**Summary:** As did she, Rishid possessed honour, a kind-hearted spirit, and was loyal to the ones he loved. She knew this had aided in her unplanned feelings for him and she was torn between what turn she should take; however, she was certain of one thing. She needed to speak with him... She needed to tell him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi does. As for the OC, Psyche Halliwell belongs to _Sailor Twilight Assassin_, not me. Basically, I own nothing here except for the idea of this shot...and the actual writing, obviously; although Psyche's background/history is also _Sailor Twilight Assassin_'s.

* * *

**ONESHOT REQUEST: FORGIVENESS  
By Rugrat247**

Psyche breathed a sigh strung with bewilderment as her aqua eyes, coated with a dramatic display of black eyeliner, trailed from those seated in the helicopter to the glistening expanse of water out the window. The majestic body of water rolled out into the distance, many shades of the sinking sun laced into one as they danced across the surface of the smooth sea.

Her deliberate encounter with the Ishtars had meant to be nothing more than an act of deception on her part. Merely an element included in working as a detective, although, in this case, the matters were _personal_. Having wanted to get close to the Ishtars had been to acquire specifics behind her brother's incident: she'd been exploring the inner workings of Battle City, and had come across her dear brother an apparently half-dead, delusional wreck on the street; on that day, it'd been a year to the day after the accident that had not only scarred her brother's face, but also his heart.

Unfortunately, Psyche's investigation into learning precise details about her brother's accident led her to not only discover his soul had been banished to the dreaded Shadow Realm by Malik, but also exposed her to Rishid Ishtar, a man she'd unintentionally grown attached to during her investigation. As was she, Rishid was loyal to the ones he loved and held respectable honour and a kind-hearted spirit. She knew this had aided in her accidental feelings for him and she was torn between what turn she should take. With a resolute sigh, she was certain of one thing. She needed to speak with him... She needed to tell him.

Because of the nearing ground out the window, Psyche soon noted that the helicopter was landing. Her ears opened up as the driver spoke, tone etched with relief. "We have finally landed and you are now free to leave the helicopter, but, please, watch your step."

Most leaped from their seats, more than ready to escape the cramped helicopter, although Psyche, along with the Ishtars, who she'd sooner realized held a calm nature, with the exception of the Malik she'd come to know...although, she knew close to nothing of his new self, so perhaps things had changed.

She couldn't repress a snicker as Jonouchi basically leaped from the helicopter yelling, "Home! Sweet home, baby!" Unfortunately he didn't heed the driver's warning, so the lad almost stumbled flat on his face upon the concrete ground of Domino's Docks.

"Jonouchi, you're such a spazz!" Anzu remarked with a subtle snigger.

Jonouchi let loose a defensive moan as he burst out his reply, "The ground was further away than it looked!"

Psyche shook her head, smile suddenly fading away as her attention turned to Rishid, and when her gaze fell upon him, she was surprised to find him staring right back at her, his naturally warm smile complementing his dark-skinned features. Exhaling gently as Isis and Malik left the helicopter—no doubt more gracefully than Jonouchi—she smiled when Rishid gestured for her to leave before him, too.

Psyche shook her head 'no'. "Actually, Rishid," she began, taking a drawled breath as she approached him, "I was hoping to have a word with you." She gazed up at the Egyptian, who stood at over a head taller than her. Her violet hair followed suit as her eyes then snapped to those now conversing outside the helicopter. "A private word."

Rishid took a deep breath, smile never wavering, although Psyche detected curiosity within his eyes' olive green depths. "Of course, Psy—_Miss_ Psyche," he replied, quickly correcting himself in his address as he shook his head slightly.

Psyche smiled, and when certain Rishid and she were inaudible to those outside, she gently replied, "Your courteousness; it...always intrigued me, Rishid." She sighed softly. "And there are...some things I'd like to—" She paused, immediately thinking better of that word "—things I _need_ to say."

Rishid nodded. "Very well, . .Psyche." He couldn't repress a small smile as her name rolled off his tongue.

Psyche grinned at this, subconsciously loving the way her name rode the deep and gentle wave of his voice. "Listen; I..." She breathed a nervous sigh, although Psyche knew that with Rishid, she should be anything but. "I could never apologize enough for going behind your back like that, especially now that I...I've developed..._feelings_ for you."

Psyche clenched her eyes shut, ears detecting a sharp intake of breath from the young man. She briefly bit her lip, before letting her lips run loose, ignoring any and all hesitance as her mind simply begged her to say all she needed.

"And I hate having to choose between my brother and you, Rishid! I simply _know_ that your loyalty to your family—to your brother—and your tremendous honour and amazing heart; it all played a role in creating these feelings I now have." Psyche laughed half-heartedly at herself. "I found myself relating to you. I found myself growing fond of you." She paused. "And now I...I can't help but feel guilty for it, having only intended to help my brother, I've grown fond of who I first thought the enemy: you and your family." She muttered her next sentence. "Well, with the exception of Malik, but..." She sighed once more. "If he's repented and _you_ believe there is good in him, then I...guess I can believe it too."

Rishid had respectfully remained silent through her whole speech, to which she wasn't very surprised. It seemed he knew exactly when it was best to remain quiet. Blinking a few times, he smiled his warm, handsome smile; one which she always thought intriguing coming from such a strong, seemingly intimidating man; however, she now knew better.

Rishid smiled gently, taking her hand in his own. "Just as my loyalty to Malik intrigued you, your loyalty to Pandora intrigued _me_, dear Psyche." He flashed a surprisingly wide grin, and in her mind, Psyche's jaw dropped. "I understand how you must feel for your brother, for I can certainly relate." He squeezed her hands tenderly, smile never wavering. "And as a first step of trusting my brother and his intentions, know that he has released the mind of all he formerly banished to the Shadow Realm." Rishid's grin widened. "And 'all', Psyche, includes your brother."

Psyche froze at Rishid's final words, having to steady her breathing as anticipation and amazement suddenly enveloped her in a warm embrace. "He—He's back?" Psyche sputtered with a grin of hope and joy combined.

"Indeed, Psyche," a deep, rather raspy voice suddenly spoke, seizing Rishid and Psyche's attention. Malik stood in the helicopter exit, a small smile arching his lips upward. "I believe Pandora is awake and well in Domino Hospital."

Psyche's eyes widened as she leaped for joy, immediately hugging Rishid in a tight embrace. "Thank you!" she shrieked in happiness, repeating her words at least ten times before she ended the hug. She turned to Malik, then, although she wasn't too comfortable with embracing the blond, to which Malik surely understood. "Thank you both so much!"

Malik simply nodded. "It is the first step I must take in righting the wrongs I've committed," he began, a frown now tugging at his lips, "although that may never truly be accomplished. Nothing can change what I've done, but that certainly doesn't mean I can't start anew and make the right choice for once." He sighed softly, turning to leave the two alone once more. "I apologize, Psyche, for all I did to you and your brother, but know that your ears don't deceive you; know that I am truly very sorry." Malik glanced over his shoulder, flashing a small smile Psyche's way as Rishid nodded in approval, and this said, Malik silently left to accompany Ishizu and the gang once again.

Psyche smiled warmly. "It seems you may be right about your brother," she whispered. "And if Pandora is truly awake, I certainly mustn't leave him alone in the hospital." She grinned. "You and your family are leaving for Egypt, yes?" she asked with a quirk of her brow.

Rishid nodded slowly. "Indeed, Psyche." He sighed. "We are returning to Cairo."

"Cairo, huh?" she rhetorically queried, raising a thoughtful finger to her lips. "That's a start."

Rishid cocked his head slightly. "A start?"

Psyche smirked rather cheekily. "Well, as a full-trained detective, I'm certain I'll need no number to find you, Rishid, and my lead is that you'll be in Cairo." Rishid laughed gently at this, causing Psyche's grin to widen. "Now, my brother needs me, but know you certainly haven't seen the last of me!" She snickered, before drawling a deep sigh, as if prolonging her leave...but her brother needed her, just as she needed him! She grinned at the thought of catching up with Pandora once again, the last conversation they shared having been over a year ago, before the incident that had scarred his face.

"So I'll be seeing you, Rishid!" She winked. "You can hold my word to that."

Rishid nodded, smiling warmly as the young woman swept from the copter without a stumble, unlike poor Jonouchi. Exhaling softly, Psyche merely nodded as Rishid concluded gently with, "And know that I gladly anticipate that day."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. It's kinda weird (but refreshing) using the Japanese names. Heh. Tell me what you think in your review, please. Also, if you have a Deviant Art Account, check out **http:/the-dragon-childe**(dot)**deviantart**(dot)**com/art/I-Can-Explain-160185393** . Thanks to _Sailor Twilight Assassin _for that awesome CII picture!


End file.
